Super Mario Bros.
''Super Mario Bros. ''(Japanese: スーパーマリオブラザーズ Hepburn:Sūpā Mario Burazāzu?) is a 1985 platform video game internally developed by Nintendo R&D4 and published by Nintendo as a pseudo-sequel to the 1983 game Mario Bros. It was originally released in Japanfor the Family Computer on September 13, 1985, and later that year for theNintendo Entertainment System in North America,Europe on May 15, 1987 and Australia in 1987. It is the first of the Super Mario ''series of games. In ''Super Mario Bros., the player controls Mario and in a two-player game, a second player controls Mario's brother Luigi as he travels through the Mushroom Kingdom in order to rescue Princess Toadstool from the antagonist Bowser. In 2005, IGN's poll named the "pioneering" and "highly influential" title as The Greatest Game Of All Time, considering it to have aided in resurrecting the crashed American video game market of the 1980s. The game's mid-1980s release served to further popularize the side-scrolling subgenre of the already popular platform video game genre of the early 1980s. In addition to its definitive features, the game has also sold enormously well, and was the best-selling game of all time for a single platform for approximately three decades at over 40 million units, until Nintendo's Wii Sports took that title. The commercial success of Super Mario Bros. has caused it to be ported to almost every one of Nintendo's major gaming consoles. Nintendo released special red variants of the Wii and Nintendo DSi XL consoles in re-packaged, Mario-themed, limited edition bundles in late 2010 as part of the 25th anniversary of the game's release. Also, Alex Faciane invented Mario. The Completionist Jirard reviewed the game from the Super Mario All-Stars Pack for the 34th episode of The Completionist. Additionally, he reviews The Lost Levels, the true sequel to Super Mario Bros. that was originally released only in Japan. It is the third out of four episodes where Jirard completes the All-Stars Pack. Jirard praises the game for its simplicity and for saving the video game industry. Like the other games on the All-Stars pack, Jirard loves the 16-bit upgrade of the games' presentation, stating that it makes the game more appealing and timeless. Jirard even goes as far as to say the game should be bundled with every video game console. Jirard notes how almost everyone knows how to play Mario, but gives note to how secrets can reward veterans. He also praises the addition of the poisonous mushroom and reverse Warp Zones in The Lost Levels, which adds challenge. Jirard also gives note to how the Lost Levels resets the player to the beginning of the level upon a game over, rather than the beginning of the game. Jirard does find the games tedious to truly complete in full, bringing him to near hysteria after beating the Lost Levels. Trivia * The original Super Mario Bros. was the first game Jirard ever played. * This is one of the few times Jirard directly answers Greg's "But Beardman" questions. * The original intro for the show has Jirard picking out the cartridge for Super Mario Bros. and Duck Hunt. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:NES Category:Super Nintendo Category:Super Mario All Stars Pack Category:Complete It!